Kiros Ornitier
Appearance Slacks and a crumpled up buttoned top are usually his go to when it comes to apparel. He keeps his guns out in the open and his armguards on during non-formal times, he doesn't believe in leisure time, just spare moments where he can afford to let his guard down. Personality Loyal to a fault and eager to get the job done by any means necessary, Seifer is a boy of limited patience but cursed with a big heart. He floats through life trying to keep an eye out for the next big score, be it a hit or a simple smash and grab, hes not one to sub his nose at any job no matter how dirty. Biography Seifer was born into the Ornitier family as the third cousin, twice removed, on his aunt's side. Being gifted with a title that was nowhere near prestigious, he was seen as a common footsoldier in a mafia-like family that was notorious for keeping the "peace" in a cluster of islands juuuuuust clear of the Red Line. Seifer, being the ambitious twerp that he is, wanted to make a name for himself by helping to make a foothold for the "Family" on the other side of the Red Line in East Blue. But unfortunately there was a rat and the Marines were notified. The following blood bath was completely one sided and Seifer was left alive by sheer dumb luck. He was here, alone in East Blue, completely detached from his Family. How would he get home. Professions Doctor - on a ship or otherwise, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries on the crew. Doctors have the ability to create drugs and toxins that can buff allies or debuff enemies for the purposes of battle. Primary Trait: These doctors can create drug and toxin techniques that can exceed Rank 14. Inventor - man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can build explosives, devices, and other assorted inventions if they have enough materials. Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. Traits 'Professional Traits' In Training (1 Trait): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. 'General Traits' Fate of the Swift (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Technically Adept(1 Trait): Increases your Technical Score multiplier from 2.5 to 3 Combat Style Character Stats Items Ebony and Ivory" - Twin pistols that're always on his person. Made of iron and detailed with onyx and ivory respectively, as their names imply, but fire lead just as easily as any other weapon. Techniques Sonic (Rank 6) - An inhaler filled with a recreational drug popular with than Ornitier Family. Under its influence, everything around the user seems to move just a little bit slower. Agility + 4 Shroud (Rank 6) - A bitter concoction that reacts violently to air. The canister that contains it spews out a thin, noxious cloud that brings tears to the eyes. AoE, 2 - 5 people, Perception - 3 Feeble (Rank 6) - bullet filled with a numbing agent that affects the target upon contact. Coordination and thereby speed is reduced accordingly. Agility - 4, medium ranged. Rubber Bullet (Rank 6) - bullet of rubber capable of bouncing off walls and catching target unawares, every two bounces lowers damage potential by two points. Long Range, Perception based, single target. Category:NPC